


Feels

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 3 20in20 [15]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley feels something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through that episode. Assumes Rebekah never left town. Written for the round 3 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ.

Ever since becoming a hybrid, Hayley feels things she never felt before.

What she feels most of all is the way Rebekah’s skin feels flush against her own when they lay together basking in the afterglow.

And almost before she even realizes it, Hayley feels in love and loved back.


End file.
